narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kurotsuchi
|Zdjęcie=Kurotsuchi4.png;Część II Kurotsuchi epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=黒ツチ |Rōmaji=Kurotsuchi |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Hana Takeda |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 94 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=6 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=18 |Wzrost część 2=163,6 cm |Waga część 2=47,5 kg |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Ranga część 3=Kage |Zajęcie=Tsuchikage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Lawy, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Powieść |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lawy |Rejestracja Ninja=IW-09011 |Przynależność=Iwagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Druga Dywizja |Partner=Akatsuchi |Klan=Klan Kamizuru~~Tylko Anime |Rodzice=Kitsuchi |Rodzina=Ōnoki~Dziadek, Ishikawa~Pra-Pradziadek |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=454 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=199 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi z Iwagakure, wnuczką Trzeciego Tsuchikage oraz potomkinią Pierwszego Tsuchikage. Lata później, podążyła ich śladem poprzez zdobycie tytułu Naruto rozdział 700. Przeszłość W anime, po zostaniu ninja, młoda Kurotsuchi była świadkiem ucieczki Deidary z Iwagakure, krótko po tym jak zbombardował on pobliskie budynki. Był to czas, w którym Deidara był już częścią organizacji Akatsuki. Osobowość ﻿Kurotsuchi jest zazwyczaj spokojna i wyluzowana. Jest bardzo lojalna względem swojej wioski, gdyż wolała zabić B i Naruto zamiast ich chronić. Uważa także, że Iwagakure mogłaby stać się o wiele silniejsza i ważniejsza niż Konohagakure i Kumogakure. Podobnie jak jej dziadek, Trzeci Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi jest bardzo odważna. Osobiście sądzi, że skoro jej dziadkowi przeszkadza taka błahostka jak ból pleców to nie powinien on być Kage, a jego miejsce powinien zająć ktoś młodszy. Kurotsuchi jest też trochę dziecinna, jednakże stara się to ukryć, co widać podczas lotu na Żółwią Wyspę. Upomina wtedy Akatsuchiego i mówi, że zachowuje się on jak dziecko, lecz tak naprawdę ona sama była niezwykle podekscytowana lotem. Kurotsuchi wydaje się być bardzo pewna swoich zdolności. Jest też bardzo dumna i nie lubi, gdy ktoś szydzi z jej umiejętności, co widać podczas jej walki z Kabuto. Wygląd Kurotsuchi ma krótkie czarne włosy i różowe, bezźreniczne oczy (czarne w anime), które są podkreślone przez długie rzęsy wychodzące poza górny kąt oczu. Nosi na sobie zwyczajny ubiór Iwagakure, bazujący na czerwonym mundurku bez rękawa i płachcie zwisającej przy jej prawej nodze, brązowej kurtce Iwagakure, rajstopach i spódnicy ponad nimi. Nosi także standardowe sandały shinobi i parę czarnych rękawiczek. Umiejętności Kurotsuchi jest bardzo uzdolnioną kunoichi. Jej zdolności są na tyle wysokie, że towarzyszyła (jako ochroniarz) swojemu dziadkowi podczas Szczytu Kage, a także na Żółwiej Wyspie. Kurotsuchi jest dobra w szybkim wymyślaniu strategii podczas walki, co widać gdy wysyła swoich członków drużyny do ataku na Kabuto Yakushiego, tym samym zmuszając go do wejścia w jej pułapkę. thumb|Kurotsuchi używa Uwolnienia Lawy. W anime, Kurotsuchi wykazała również uzdolnienie w dziedzinach kenjutsu, jak i taijutsu, co widać gdy pokonuje kilka klonów Naruto.Podczas walki z Ganryū i jego ludźmi, wykazała się również dobrą zdolnością do robienia uników i refleksem. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Kurotsuchi posługuje się kilkoma naturami chakry. Używa Elementu Ziemi tworzenia mocnych kopuł skalnych, będących w stanie obronić ją przed kilkoma tonami spadających głazów. Tego elementu używa także do wykopania różnych obiektów. Kurotsuchi potrafi łączyć Element Ziemi z Elementem Ognia tworząc Element Lawy, który wykorzystuje do tworzenia pocisków ze żrącego wapna. Potrafi użyć wapiennych pocisków do zadania potężnych obrażeń, a łącząc je z Elementem Wody w stanie zwiększyć zasięg swojego ataku. Inne Zdolności Część II Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|190px|Kurotsuchi towarzysząca Tsuchikage w podróży na Szczyt Kage. Kurotsuchi i Akatsuchi eskortowali Trzeciego Tsuchikage na spotkanie Pięciu Kage. Kiedy opuszczali wioskę, Tsuchikage skarżył się na swoje bolące biodra, zakładając na plecy swój bagaż, Kurotsuchi zaproponowała, aby się wycofał z podróży. Mimo to, dotarli do Kraju Żelaza bez zbędnych incydentów. Podczas spotkania, wyszła by bronić Tsuchikage, przed wybuchem Czwartego Raikage. thumb|188px|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywie. Kiedy Kurotsuchi usłyszała, że Sasuke Uchiha przedostał się na spotkanie, poprosiła o zgodę na walkę z człowiekiem który zlikwidował Deidare. Tsuchikage zgodził się, ale ostrzegł ją, żeby trzymała się z daleka od Raikage. Po tym, obserwowała walkę Sasuke z ukrycia i kiedy młody Uchiha spowodował lawinę, Kurotsuchi stworzyła ziemną kopułę by ochronić się przed rumowiskiem. Odparła również atak Zetsu. Kiedy wraz z dziadkiem opuszczała Kraj Żelaza, zasugerowała aby zniszczyć Killer B i Naruto, nie dopuścić do planu Madary oraz osłabić Konohagakure i Kumogakure. Jednak Tsuchikage nie zgodził się, tym samym odpowiedział iż pamięta kim był zanim stał się "twardogłowym starcem". Podczas powrotu do Iwagakure, otrzymali potwierdzenie od Daimyō Kraju Ziemi, by kontynuować Sojusz Shinobi. Po tym, jak Akatsuchi poinformował Kurotsuchi o ich spotkaniu z Madarą, dziewczyna drwiła z dziadka porównując jego wiek do Madary. Później dzieli się swoimi przemyśleniami na temat nadchodzącej wojny. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Po powrocthumb|left|190px|Kurotsuchi atakuje Kabuto.ie do swojej wioski, Kurotsuchi i reszta zostali poinformowani o powstaniu Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Później wraz z Akatsuchim, dołączają do Ōnokiego, aby wesprzeć go w walce z Deidarą i Kabuto Yakushim na Żółwiej Wyspie. Gdy Ōnokiemu udaje się zająć Deidarę, Kurotsuchi atakuje Kabuto i więzi go za pomocą swojej techniki, aby mógł zostać przesłuchany przez Aobę. Jednakże, Kabuto udaje się uwolnić z jej pułapki i zmienić się w jego wężopodobną formę, twierdząc że posiadając wiedzę o jej technikach, mógł nie tylko uwolnić się jak i osłabić czujność jej towarzyszy. Kabuto udaje się przechwycić Yamato. Kurotsuchi wyrusza w pogoni za Kabuto, temu jednak udaje się schować w nosie gigantycznego węża i anulować Kuchiyose no Jutsu, znikając razem z nim. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Po eskortowaniu Żółwiej Wyspy z powrotem do Kumogakure, Kurotsuchi została przydzielona do Drugiego Dywizjonu Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, co powodowało u niej niezadowolenie, ponieważ jej ojciec był komandorem. Później, wraz z ojcem użyła Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu by wyrzucić armię białych Zetsu spod ziemi i zacząć z nimi walkę. Po długiej walce, wycofuje się ze swoją grupą wraz z Piątym Dywizjonem. Ciekawostki * Kurotsuchi (黒土) oznacza ''"czarna ziemia". * Kurotsuchi, podczas rozmowy z Deidarą, zwróciła się do niego jako , co oznacza "starszy brat". Mogło to oznaczać, że posiadała z nim jakąś relację lub użyła tego zwrotu jako oznakę wyrazu szacunku. * Kurotsuchi jest jedynym żeńskim Tsuchikage w historii, oraz trzecią, ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii. Pierwszą jest Piąta Hokage, Tsunade, a drugą zaś jest Piąta Mizukage, Mei Terumī. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Kage